This invention relates in general to imaging and, more particularly, to a system and method for imaging an object.
The field of microscopy has become increasingly important in today""s society. One aspect of microscopy relates to the imaging of a specimen or object sought to be evaluated. Imaging generally refers to data collection in order to generate visualization of a given area. The ability to efficiently and accurately image data relating to a given specimen may be important for determining one or more characteristics associated with the specimen or object. Instruments or devices currently being used for such imaging applications are generally problematic due to a number of reasons, such as misalignment, distortion of images, low resolution, poor efficacy or slow speed, for example.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for imaging an object that includes generating and directing optical energy onto a portion of an object. The portion of the object is cut while the optical energy is directed onto the portion. Reflected optical energy from the object is received by an optical element while the portion is being cut such that data relating to an image associated with the portion is communicated to the optical element.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a number of technical advantages. Some embodiments may include some, all, or none of these advantages. According to one embodiment of the present invention, back scattering effects, which relates to undesired data, are substantially reduced or effectively eliminated. With the use of a cutting instrument that serves as an optical collimator, imaging of only a portion of the specimen to be examined is achieved. Thus, inadvertent imaging of the area below the portion of the cutting instrument is eliminated. This allows the specimen to be evaluated in great detail with enhanced accuracy and efficacy and without back scattering from portions of the specimen below the cutting instrument.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, because imaging is performed as a section of the specimen is being cut by the cutting instrument, potential damage to or degradation of the specimen may be substantially avoided. By allowing a continuous and concurrent image scanning (i.e. while a layer of the specimen is being sectioned), wrinkling, deformation, or tearing of the specimen generally associated with removing the layer before imaging it is significantly reduced or avoided.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, the descriptions, and the claims.